Not The Nicest Guy
by Woor Energy
Summary: Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es ma propriété. Espèce de petite traînée. Faut assumer jusqu'au bout ce que tu ressens pour moi. Songfic.


_BONJOUR C'EST TRES LA JOIE._  
><em>Voici une petite -mais très petite- Songfic sur Salut Les Geeks. Vous devinerez qui sont les personnages assez facilement, je pense.<em>  
><em>La chanson est "Not The Nicest Guy" de Lordi, et elle est trop bieeeeeeeeeen ! Foncez l'écouter, elle est géniale !<em>

_Triggers-Warnings : Mentions de violence physique et morale, en bref, un texte pas très joyeux._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**Juste pour le dépit**  
><strong>Chaque jour, chaque nuit<strong>  
><strong>Tu te demande toujours, tu te demande<strong>

Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, près de toi. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, de toute façon. C'est ce que tu souhaitais, hein ? Tu voulais être ma propriété privée ? Je réalise ton rêve. Mais pour ça, faut assumer jusqu'au bout.  
>Tu es à moi, grave-toi ça dans le crâne. Tu es mon pantin en bois, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. T'humilier, te souiller, te faire souffrir, physiquement comme moralement, et recommencer. C'est marrant de te voir pleurer, me supplier de continuer, et revenir à la charge le lendemain. Comme si ça ne te suffisait jamais.<br>Ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un comme moi. Tu le sais, non ?

**Des cendres, je me relève**  
><strong>Par le rouleau des matrices<strong>  
><strong>Tu iras sous terre, vas sous terre<strong>

Tu es si accro à moi que ça en devient ridicule. Mais tu regretteras très bientôt cette attirance à mon égard. Des semaines et des semaines à me tourner autour, à rougir lorsque je te touche, à bégayer lorsque je t'adresse la parole... Non pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire, j'aime me faire désirer, mais il n'y a jamais de relation à long terme avec moi, tu le sais. Je ne suis que vice et perversité. C'est comme un pacte avec le diable, avec moi.  
>Et j'aime ça. J'aime avoir ce pouvoir sur toi, alors que tu m'aimes et m'obéis aveuglément. C'est bon de te savoir soumis à moi.<p>

**Tu n'as jamais réalisé**  
><strong>Je suis de retour ici pour y rester<strong>  
><strong>Comme un champignon qui grandit a tes cotés<strong>  
><strong>Tu n'as jamais réalisé que je ne partirai pas<strong>  
><strong>Pas ce soir<strong>

Je ne compte pas t'abandonner, pas maintenant. L'instant est trop précieux. Je veux te laisser espérer pour mieux t'anéantir. Hé ouais, fallait pas jouer avec le feu.  
>On finit toujours par se brûler à un moment donné.<br>Tu es là, encore une fois, à ma merci, vulnérable. Petite poupée de chair. Tu es beau. Tu es naïf. T'es trop con, surtout. Trop con de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. Tu sais comment je suis pourtant, manipulateur, dangereux, sadique, prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Ce que je veux, je l'ai. Toujours.

**Je ne te laisserai jamais seule**  
><strong>J'essayerai de saisir une prise par ici, ouais<strong>  
><strong>Je ne suis pas le plus gentil mec que tu connais<br>****  
><strong>T'en as pas assez bavé ? T'en veux encore ? T'es suicidaire, ma parole. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Mais tu m'as pas écouté. Tu préfères en prendre plein la gueule, mais on dirait que t'aimes bien ça, finalement. Pourtant, ces bleus, ces cicatrices... Tu veux jamais en finir ? T'en as pas marre ? Tu m'aimes toujours ?  
>Grand bien te fasses, moi ça ne me dérange pas.<p>

**Tu ne me laissera jamais seul, chérie**  
><strong>Maintenant entend mon tendre avertissement<strong>  
><strong>Je ne suis pas le plus gentil mec que tu connais<strong>

Je les entends, tes cris de de plaisir, mêlé à un peu de souffrance. Je le vois, ton sourire à travers ton visage baigné de larmes. Je les vois, tes yeux suppliants, quémandant plus de ma part. T'es vraiment maso quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ? Mais j'aime ça. Malgré cette incompréhension, j'aime voir que ce que je te fais subir te plaît.  
>Parce que j'aime quand mes victimes n'en sont pas vraiment.<p>

**Tu me reverra**  
><strong>Sous le tonnerre et la pluie<strong>  
><strong>Je viens en rampant, je viens en rampant<strong>

Je les sens, tes mains sur mes joues. Je peux percevoir ton sourire malgré mes paupières closes. Tu m'étonneras toujours.  
>Tu t'écartes lentement de moi, et j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.<br>Mes lunettes. Tu m'as retiré mes lunettes.  
>Sale pute en Kigurumi.<p>

**J'ai des yeux partout**  
><strong>Depuis les ombres je te regarde<strong>  
><strong>Fixement chérie, ma chérie<strong>

Je te les arrachent presque des mains et les reposent sur mon nez. Je déteste qu'on voit mes yeux, putain. J'ai l'impression d'être faible, alors mes lunettes sont comme ma barrière protectrice.

_"Dégage."_ T'ordonnai-je.

Ton sourire qui me nargue ne disparaît toujours pas de ton visage, rouge et essoufflé, néanmoins tu m'obéis. Tu te rhabilles rapidement et sors de ma chambre. Mais je sais que demain tu reviendras. Encore. Tu es dépendant de moi, je suis comme ta drogue. Et cette pensée me fait sourire. Sans moi, tu ne serais rien.  
>Espèce de petite salope.<p> 


End file.
